(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dilatation catheter having an evertable balloon element which is attached to the distal end of the catheter and stored in inverted condition in the catheter. The improved catheter of the invention has an inner catheter which is connected to the evertable end of the balloon so as to define an always open, through lumen, enabling the catheter to be moved over a pre-placed guide wire to the arterial site for use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which we are aware is the third embodiment (FIGS. 7-10) of Fogarty et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,839.